battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Today's Very Special Episode
.]]Today’s Very Special Episode is the fourth episode of BFB, the fourth season of BFDI, and the 41st episode overall. It was released on December 22, 2017. Death P.A.C.T. lost the challenge. Bracelety is eliminated with 9168 votes, with Gelatin being the runner-up at 3449 votes. Synopsis Cake at Stake .]] Before the Intro Eraser asks Bell what her string is attached to. She says it's none of his business, but after he says he's going to find out, he starts to climb Bell's string. After that, Liy finds Bell and asks what is going on. Bell tells her about Eraser, and Liy is interested in the string and starts climbing it. After Liy starts to climb, Snowball appears and tells Bell that he can get Eraser and Liy off. Bell is thankful for this, but is mad when Snowball says that he has to climb up as well. Episode Foldy and Stapy are playing RPS when Marker asks to join. Foldy then explains the game to him, and then they start to play. Marker, however, plays illegal moves until he plays "Four". Four starts to come out of his hand, and when he is out, he prompts to start Cake at Stake. After the Cake at Stake theme plays, only Donut is shown to be at the elimination area. When Four asks where the rest if Team Ice Cube is, Donut says that they're all climbing Bell, and then a shot of Bell with a lot of people in her string appear. Donut thinks this is rude, but Gelatin just thinks that he's a party pooper. Bracelety agrees, and high fives Gelatin, but falls to the ground and wraps around Four. X reveals the amount of votes (20255 votes), and starts handing out cake to the safe contestants. Bomby caught his cake with his foot. Barf Bag accidentally put vomit over the cake when she got hers, because she flipped upside down. Next, Naily fell off of Bell's string and onto Woody when she got her cake. Donut's cake goes right through himself (taking off the vomit) and goes to Bottle, and then she eats it and says that she loves cake. Loser then elbows Cake, and then Cake proceeds to gasp and blush. It comes down to Gelatin and Bracelety, and Bracelety is eliminated with a total of 9,168 votes. Gaty says that Bracelety didn't care of what people thought of her, and Ice Cube's mouth twitched downward a little bit. Next, Bell asks Lightning to be shocked. Bell says that if she gets shocked, the shock will travel up her string. Lightning proceeds to shock bell, and all of the people who have started to climb were sent down to the ground, except for Naily, who had fallen prior to the shock. X then says that the episode is a special episode because it is the fourth episode. The fourth contest is to give Four a makeover. Teardrop used a marker to draw Four without limbs. X put Teardrop's drawing on a "Worst & best" hanger, where the left side is the worst, and the right side is the best. Golf Ball tries to command the team again, but they all follow 8-Ball. Pen goes toward Black Hole, but Tree stops him and explains to Pen that he is always asking Black Hole to do the whole challenge for their team. He used a book to find out the solution and asks Black Hole if he could draw, in which he responds with a no. Liy is surrounded by forks because of the "fork repellent" the repellent is actually some sort of magnet, and the forks hurl toward Death P.A.C.T., with Gelatin saying that he isn't throwing them. Before the forks hit Four, Death P.A.C.T. members block the forks using their bodies as a meat shield. Although a fork almost hit Four, Woody snatches it and uses it as the fork for his cake. Four asks how BEEP made the cake. A flashback happens to where BEEP uses Rocky's cake flavour vomit to make the cake, and when it was done, Nickel added sprinkles to the cake. Four ate it and as a side effect, Four appeaes to be distorted until Bell rings and the distortion is gone. Eraser comes up to Four and asks him to look at their makeover, but Eraser steps in a squishy substance (probably cake) and appears to be surprised. Marker then proceeds to show what their team did. Free Food made "the year's hottest look". Four, loved it, causing him to shoot out hearts. A heart slammed into Eraser and he got flung far away. Barf Bag tells four to look at their creation, a model of four made by "random trash that we found lying around", but looking closer it appears to be Bracelety's art and other things supporting Ice Cube. Four says that "It's crafty and good". The scene switches over to team Death P.A.C.T. where Pen asks his team what they should do to block the endless amount of forks, and that if one of them leaves, there wouldn't be enough to block all of them. Bottle is afraid that Four is going to fry them, a reference to how Gelatin died in BFB 3. Tree promptly has an idea, which is using Black Hole to suck up the forks. The team calls for Black Hole, but he doesn't respond, with Remote saying that black holes aren't known for their sense of hearing. Bottle is afraid that they're doomed, but Pillow interrupts and says to go to Black Hole and ask him. Team members of Death P.A.C.T. try to get Pillow to send only one member to get Black Hole, but she refuses. While they are running to go get Black Hole, a brief scene with iance is shown, and X asks Four if he likes roleplaying, in which he responds with saying no. When Death P.A.C.T gets close to Black Hole, Golf Ball says that they are getting close to running out of time, and Tennis Ball replies saying that they are "Just following orders". The scene switches to Pen and Bottle asking Black Hole if he can suck up the forks, and he promptly goes to suck them up. After that, Golf Ball gets paper and markers. Grassy grabs an orange marker, and then Golf Ball and 8 Ball start arguing on which direction Grassy should go in. After another scene switch, Black Hole tells Pillow to "Hang in there" where a fork misses Pillow, and flies over Four's head. The timer shows to be at 00:02, and Golf Ball grabs the marker from Grassy and then starts to draw, with her team members trying to pull her away. The fork that flew over Four shows up for about a second, then goes to a shot of Pen drawing something on a sheet of paper, then saying "Done!", but then the fork hits the drawing, and the drawing goes airborne. A shot of Black Hole pulling in the forks appears for a moment, and then Liy mentions Bell's string, which Bottle climbed on, and then caught the drawing inside of herself. The clock shows to be at 00:01, and Four looks at Death P.A.C.T.'s drawing, through Bottle. Four is not sure what to think of it, and Pen says that it's the best, and asks the recommended characters from Patreon to agree, but then they start booing him, and X says that it's the worst. Four takes the drawing from Golf Ball and says that if it's better than Death P.A.C.T. then they'll be safe, but Remote interrupts and says that if it isn't then they'll be up for elimination. The scene shows Four thinking about it, and then says that A Better Name Than That is safe. X says that Death P.A.C.T. will be up for elimination, and one will go. He also says that it isn't really a death pact if only one person goes, but Pen says that it's an acronym. The scene goes over to The Losers with Eggy saying that it was better then their makeover, and X appears to be inside of it, and asks for help, but then Loser says that it's okay, and that he doesn't like papier-mâché anyway, and then it shows unknown people kicking what appears to be a papier-mâché model of Loser. After that, it switches back to Golf Ball again, saying that they almost lost, with 8 Ball saying the opposite, but then saying that they almost lost because of him. He says that he thought he was helping, and was speaking in a sarcastic tone to add humor. Soon after, Basketball and Blocky talk to each other about "Hearing someone that disrespects people". Tennis Ball says that he doesn't want to disrespect Grassy, with Robot Flower saying that 8 Ball himself said something, but she got cut off by TV asking her why she's talking. After that, the voting screen shows up with the members of Death P.A.C.T., and after that, Teardrop is shown, but Eggy joins her, and tells her the story of when she didn't talk. The episode ends. Trivia *This episode is the last episode to air in 2017. BFB 5's scheduled release is January 5th, 2018. *This is the first episode with recommended characters from Patreon. *This is Donut, Naily, Firey Jr., and Barf Bag's first time being safe from an elimination. *Bracelety's elimination marks the first of five characters shown on the main page of the jacknjellify Patreon page to be eliminated, the other four being Gaty, Taco, Stapy, and Cake. *Bracelety is the 3rd female contestant (in a row) to be eliminated. **She is the 1st newbie on the show to be eliminated. **She is also the first contestant voiced by Cary to be eliminated. **She is the 3rd "Team Leader" to be eliminated. (Pencil, Leafy) *This is the first episode with over 20,000 votes (with 20,255). *This is the first episode of BFB to have no deaths, unless if Bracelety died when she was sucked through Four's mouth. *This episode has the most votes ever for an object show, beating last time's votes. *This episode is the first time Gelatin is in the bottom 2. *This episode will be the first time this season that no legless characters are up for elimination. *This episode is the second episode where the intro starts without Four raising his hand, after BFB 1. **However, Snowball makes a similar pose to fill in for Four.https://youtu.be/nIXpGrmtuNQ?t=3m *Tree's expression in the intro is different from the intro in BFB 3. *Bracelety is the first contestant to be teleported to Eternal Algebra Class through Four's mouth. *This episode reveals Eggy, and possibly all objects, hatched from an egg. This also means that objects age. *This is the first time in BFB that there is no special thumbnail for the episode. **This may change eventually though. *It is the first episode where Lightning doesn't ask "So, to clarify..." when the challenge starts, probably because of Flower. *Grassy, Coiny, Firey, Pin, Needle, Flower, Ruby, Fanny, Bubble, Pie, Yellow Face, Puffball, Cloudy, Roboty, Bomby, Dora and Saw had no lines in this episode. *This is possibly the first time TV has spoken in BFB. **It is unknown whether or not TV also says "Horgly worgly!" in BFB 3 with Robot Flower. *This is the first episode Pen takes off his cap willingly. *This is the 4th time in a row A Better Name Than That has placed 6th. *The limbless Robot Flower error is fixed in the intro. *This is the first time another contestant has read out the name Bleh, besides Four. *X has been shown to not take interest in roleplaying. *Loser has some kind of flashback, to what seems to be a papier-mâché version of him being repeatedly kicked and laughed at. *When Four shows who is up for elimination, the same audio is used as BFB 3. *This episode of BFB was the first where the order the teams finish did not determine the team up for elimination. *This is the first time the original video, "http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/X_Finds_Out_His_ValueX Finds His Value", has made an appearance in BFB. Goofs/Errors * Tree, Remote, and Pillow don't attract any of the forks, like Liy, despite how they were all sprayed with Fork Repellent in the previous episode. * Bracelety's mouth is blue in the intro. * When Four was putting A Better Name Than That's tag on the shelf and his hand goes down, it goes behind the ground. * When the most votes were down to Gelatin or Bracelety, there were two slices of cake on the tray, despite the fact that only one of the last two contestants would receive a cake. * Remote's left eyeball isn't completely filled in as she exclaims, "Then you will be up for elimination!" next to the 'Worst & Best' chart. Continuity References *When the forks were being thrown, one of the forks went through Death P.A.C.T's team. But, Woody stopped that fork by snatching it, and the Snatch Sound Effect played from Take The Plunge. *Naily nailed Woody just like she did from The Reveal. *When Bracelety got sucked into Four, Ice Cube did the same thing as Firey in the last episode, however with a slight smile down. *Loser touching Cake after Bottle says "I love cake!" is a recycled animation from Lick Your Way to Freedom. *A recycled sound is played when Bell rings. *Eraser getting hit by a heart may reference Sweet Tooth, another episode in which he flies off beyond the horizon. *When Naily gets her cake, she makes her pose from the IDFB intro. *Recycled animation from Getting Teardrop to Talk when Spongy gets electrocuted from Lightning. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2017 episodes